


Politician Nara

by ADMDGrissom



Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADMDGrissom/pseuds/ADMDGrissom
Summary: "What if...?" After Shikadai decided to study politics.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Angsty Drabbles of Ino-Shika-Chou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Politician Nara

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I posted this in my tumblr, now here. Enjoy, I guess.

“Dad, I’m thinking of being a politician.” That phrase, that damn phrase, was what brought him here, five years later. Already, at the age of 17, filling the former position of his father and grandfather before him, Hokage’s advisor.

Five years ago, I stopped being a ninja for 24 months. He was forbidden any communication with the outside, could not send letters to his parents, nor they to him. He was isolated, only with his classmates who studied to be politicians, like him. Everything is to maintain the prestige of the name Nara. And that same time, which he spent in ignorance, had a cost too high for him.

A year after studying politics, a tragedy had occurred in Konoha that would provoke war. Nara Shikamaru was executed for committing murder, the victim was his wife, Nara Temari, known as Subaku no Temari, the princess of Suna. No one was sure what happened or how, the only thing they were sure of, was that the same culprit turned himself in, took all the evidence necessary to prove his guilt, said evidence was verified and corroborated as true. The killer was executed in Suna.

Three years ago, when Shikadai finished his studies, he found a shadowy Konoha, there were more ninjas prostrating at the gates, armed, vigilant. His identity was immediately confirmed, he was taken to the office of the seventh where he was told of the news of his parents' death, and the quarrels that Suna and Konoha had had in recent months. For his credit, Shikadai did not cry. He took the news calmly and coldly, and asked the Hokage if he could leave, when he had finished recounting the events of the past year. Two weeks later, Shikadai began creating a strategy to join the Shinobi Union and resolve the Suna-Konoha conflict.

Two years ago, Shikadai managed to end the war, but in return, he had to become a Suna shinobi, in its entirety. Both the Nara clan, as well as the Akimichi and Yamanaka, did not agree that the only living heir of the Nara clan would become a Sunagakure shinobi. Shikadai got a deal, would become an ANBU, a messenger between the two villages and would also be a messenger in the Shinobi Union, Suna and Konoha, and would be allowed to reject missions that could harm Konoha from Suna and Suna from Konoha, until he discovered the real culprit behind the death of his parents.

A year ago, Shikadai managed to discover the culprit. Rather, the culprits who planned the death of his parents. They were faithful followers of the ideals of the fourth Kazekage who did not accept the union of Suna and Konoha through marriage, faithful to Jashin who were still scattered in different countries and former followers of Gengo of Shijima no Kuni. They all gathered heads and formed a plan to manipulate the minds and actions of the two most intelligent ninjas of Suna and Konoha, and managed to bring them down. Shikadai made sure none of them were left alive.

A month ago, Shikadai began to take all the positions that were left by his parents, as ambassador, chief of the Nara clan, commander Jonin and advisor to the Hokage. Many things changed in those 5 years of pain and anguish, and the young heir Nara only regretted one of them: He should not have made me a politician.

**Author's Note:**

> https://double-butterfly.tumblr.com/


End file.
